The Way He Said Her Name
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Sequel to "The Way She Said His Name." C/B always. First chapter is rated M, but not everyone will be.
1. Relieved

The Way He Said Her Name

A/N: Okay guys, here's the sequel to "The Way She Said His Name." This chapter was supposed to start the story out tame, but took on a life of its own when I was writing it and turned into some very kinky-office-sex. So I'm rating this story M for the sake of the first chapter, but not every chapter will necessarily be M. Sound good? I hope you enjoy and reviews are always adored 3

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Depending on his mood, Chuck had a different way of saying Blair's name. And she loved them all equally.

**Relieved**

"Ah, Blair" he sighed in relief when she walked into the room. He spoke with a pleasant formality that always threatened to turn the corners of her lips up.

Despite sounding calm and collected, though, Blair instantly caught on to the tense way his jaw was locked before she entered the room. Upon seeing him, she could practically feel his stress melting away from his shoulders into a puddle of gratitude as he saw her.

"Hello, Darling" she answered as she handed him the ever-important-file he somehow forgot to bring with him to work that day.

He had been a wreck when he called her urgently, asking—no, _begging_ her to rush over the file in question. Without it, he had a room full of members from the board and absolutely nothing to show them. To say he had been freaking out would have been an understatement.

Chuck stood up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek as he accepted the file.

"Thank you" he sighed into her ear.

She merely smiled in response.

Chuck cleared his throat.

"You remember meeting the team I'm sure" he said, motioning to the men at the table.

"Of course. Gentlemen" she addressed them "I'm sorry for the delay. Charles and I must have mixed up our briefcases on our way out the door this morning. You do understand, don't you?"

"Oh yes, Miss Waldorf, it was an honest mistake" Ted Robbins immediately chirped up, causing Chuck to refrain from rolling his eyes as Blair smiled at the boy sweetly.

That was _his _smile. _His _batted eye-lashes and _his _flirtatious eyes. No one else's.

It was safe to say that he still hadn't completely gotten over his jealous-streak from their adolescent days.

Although at the same time, he couldn't exactly blame his pathetic employee for salivating over his delectable girlfriend.

Chuck let his eyes skim over her entire appearance: snug-fitting white blouse, grey high-waisted pencil skirt, and fire-engine-red heels which matched her perfectly pouty lips.

She was every man's walking wet dream. The only woman he's ever known to be completely classy and completely fuckable at the same time—the type of perfection he never got tired to violating.

She was his.

"I should get going then" Blair said as she sauntered back over to Chuck "I'm sure you boys have a _long,_ _hard_ day of work ahead of you."

She leaned over to give him a chaste kiss.

"You've got that right" he whispered so only she could hear him.

With a wink, Blair turned around and left—but not before flirtatiously waving at the other men at the table, who followed her every move like a pack of dogs.

Chuck looked down and he flipped open the file she brought him. On top of the document was a note scribbled to him in Blair's adorable little handwriting.

_You __so__ owe me, Mister._

_Your office. I'll be waiting._

_Love, Blair_

Next to her name was the outline of a kiss which matched the shade of lip-stick she was wearing perfectly.

Chuck hid a smile and cleared his throat.

"Here's the proposal, gentlemen. Take a moment to look over it while I go take care of something" he said as he excused himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She was waiting for him, as promised—though much to his surprise, fully clothed.

Sitting on top of his desk, perfectly toned legs crossed, it was like she could read his mind.

"I thought you'd have more fun undressing me yourself" she told him.

"Normally I'd agree with that" he said, locking the door with a click "But today, I want the clothes to stay on."

"Oh really? So, you like this little ensemble I picked out for you?" she asked as she ran her hands over the undersides of her breasts.

"No, I fucking love it" he said as he moved in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of his desk where she was sitting, trapping her legs in between his own. "You look like a naughty teacher, secretary, librarian and client all rolled into one."

"That was more or less the look I was going for" she confessed as she leaned forward and ran her tongue over his lips.

"Shit Blair" he whispered right before he attacked her mouth, gripping her hips almost painfully as he grounded himself against her core.

"Ahhh" she gasped, breaking the kiss but still so close their mouths practically touches. "How do you want me, baby?"

_Fuck. _And here Chuck thought he was supposed to be doing a favor for _her._

"Right here" he declared, hastily pushing her fitted skirt up around her waist.

Blair didn't hesistate to grab on to the top of his dress pants, flinging his belt across the room and attacking the buttons and zipper.

"Fuck, I love you" whispered harshly as she reached in and wrapped her soft hand around his shaft.

"You like that?" she asked as she began to pump him.

"Blair…" he sighed in response.

He began to undo the buttons of her blouse before getting frustrated and ripping at the offending material. After a few tugs, several button flew across the room, revealing the tops of her supple breasts heaving from their constraints in a crème-colored push-up bra.

"God, I don't deserve you" Chuck confessed as his mouth ascended on the tops of her breasts.

He ran his lips and tongue all over the exposed flesh, occasionally biting down gently in order to elicit gasps from her.

Blair pushed his pants and boxers down, freeing his member.

"Fuck me, Chuck" she whispered "I need your hard cock inside me."

Set off by her demands and dirty mouth, Chuck pulled off her panties and thrusted inside of her with abandon.

Blair pulled at the collar of his shirt as her mouth assaulted his neck. She continued to whisper profanities in his ear as she alternated with biting and kissing his sensitive skin.

"Oh yeah baby, just like that" she moaned "No one can fuck me like you" she bit his shoulder "God I'm so wet for your cock" she sucked on his neck _"_Yeah, yeah, uhh, it feels so good to have you pound into me" she whispered as she licked the shell of his ear "I never want you to stop. I want you inside me forever" she panted.

"Oh fuck" Chuck gasped. His eyes were screwed shut in a mix of pain and pleasure. She knew how badly he wanted to come, but he would hold himself back until he gave her what she needed.

"Yeah that's right. Keep fucking me baby. Teach me a lesson, punish me like you've always wanted to. Show me who the big bad CEO of Bass Industries is" she demanded.

At that, Chuck pushed Blair forcefully so she was lying flat on her back—knocking various items off his desk in the process.

"You love this don't you?" he grunted into her ear as he leaned over and began thrusting into her at a neck-breaking speed "You love being my filthy little whore."

"Uhh, fuck yes" she cried out.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight out of this office" he told her "I'm gonna spend myself inside you until you have my cum running down your thighs so that everyone will know exactly what I did to you."

"Yes do it. More…more" she begged as she felt her climax approaching fast, her red heels digging painfully into his back.

"You're almost there aren't you?" he asked, noticing the warning signs.

"Just one more thrust baby, that's all I need" she told him before the life-shattering orgasm hit her.

Chuck pressed a bruising kiss to her mouth to silence their cries of pleasure so to not disturb the whole building.

He pulled back to pant violently against her face. Blair returned his heavy breathing.

"I love you" she panted.

"I love you too" he said quietly, their foreheads now touching. "Fuck Blair, that was intense."

"Did you like it?" she asked meekly, running her fingers through his hair. Gone was the wild sex kitten he was screwing moments before. The woman who was still under him currently had suddenly turned shy…almost embarrassed.

"Like it? Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously.

"Well we don't usually do stuff like that" she whispered "I didn't want you to think less of me for saying those things."

"Blair, if anything it just makes me love you more" he said seriously.

She looked at him disbelieving.

"I'm serious" he told her "Because it means you trust me enough to let yourself go. No inhibitions, no limits. That's what trust is all about. I never want you to be afraid of wanting to experiment—especially in bed" he added cheekily "The kinkier the better."

"Well good" she sighed as he helped her into a seated position "Cause that was pretty mind-blowing."

"I agree" he told her as he tried to fix the top of her blouse to no avail "Where did that come from anyways?"

"I don't really know" she said as she smoothed out the wrinkles in his dress-shirt "It was just something about seeing you at the head of that conference table. All grown up, responsible and sexy. Not to mention power-hungry" she said playfully. "I was overwhelmed with the desire for you to dominate me. Is that normal?"

"_We're _not normal" he told her with a kiss "_We're _extraordinary."

That's when she gave him a smile—a real smile, _his _smile that he adored more than his own fortune.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue this morning" he said as he helped her off the desk and regain her footing, "I'd be lost without you."

"I know" she grinned "Now, you should probably be getting back to the boys."

"And you should attempt to walk out of here with an ounce of dignity" he smirked.

She hit his arm playfully, but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked "I'm making dinner."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Waldorf" he said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So gentlemen, where were we?" Chuck asked as he strolled back into the conference room, looking a little too smug.

"Um sir?" Ted said.

"Yes, Robbins?"

"You have some...uh...something on your collar" he said.

Chuck reached up in confusion and pulled at his collar.

_Fire-engine red lip-stick._

"Well like I said, Robbins, I had to take care of something" he said, throwing a wink in his direction.

Ted turned bright red, while some of the older male board members threw disapproving glances at each other.

The younger, newer members, however, grinned at each other knowingly.

_They had the best boss in the world._


	2. Enraged

**Enraged**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BLAIR?!" Chuck yelled so loud, Blair closed her eyes and winced.

When Chuck was angry…no, when Chuck was _enraged _like this, he'd drag out the ending of her name and make it sound as ugly as possible.

"Aren't you going to answer me, Blairruh?" he asked.

She was sitting at the end of their bed, looking down at the newspaper page he presented to her the moment he got home.

He was standing above her, thus talking to the top of her head.

The irony of the height/power difference was not lost of Blair. And it even frightened her a little.

"We were just having a little fun" she tried weakly.

"Oh, drop the innocent act—you're on Page Six for Christ's sake!" he exclaimed.

"_Dancing_" she emphasized

"It doesn't matter what you're doing. It's Page Six. It's the adult equivalent to Gossip Girl—who, by the way, also posted the pictures of you!" he yelled.

"Who cares? It wasn't like I was shooting up or having an orgy. I wasn't even dancing with some random guy, Chuck, I was with your own sister. Why isn't Serena here getting the third degree too?"

"Because she's a van der Woodsen. _This_ is expected of her" he said, snatching the paper out of her hands. "You on the other hand—"

"—What about me, Chuck?" she snapped.

He glared at her in response before looking down at the picture again. There they were: the two most important women in his life—not including Lily of course—partying it up like it was 1999. Serena was in a skimpy canary-yellow strapless dress which drew serious attention to her not-so-subtle curves. And Blair, his beautiful, picture-perfect girlfriend, was dawned in a sparkly silver flapper-inspired dress which barely covered her ass.

They were clearly enjoying themselves if the huge, sparkling smiles were any indication. Caught mid-action, the picture showed Serena holding Blair's hand as if to twirl her around. The tassels on Blair's dress were flying all over the place and one of the spaghetti straps had fallen off her shoulder—revealed even more of her creamy skin to the world.

And then there was the blurb.

"_Chuck Bass may be the youngest CEO in Manhattan, but it looks like the Billionaire has no control over his personal life. Girlfriend Blair Waldorf (pictured above with Bass' step-sister Serena van der Woodsen) caused quite a scene this weekend at a local hot spot with Chuck no where to be found. Single ladies anyone?"_ Chuck read the last line with distain.

"Okay so what? Now I'm not allowed to leave the house without you? You were out of town all weekend Chuck. You can't expect me to stay home every night twiddling my fingers and waiting for your permission to go out!" Blair shouted.

"No, but I can expect you to be seen in public with a little class. You were dressed like a hooker!" he bit back.

"A hooker? That was Serena's dress and I think I looked good in it!"

"That's not the point! I can't afford to have your wild antics jeopardize my trust with the board" he told her.

"_My wild antics_?!" She screamed "Oh, so someone who made it a point to bed as many women as could before the age of sixteen is now telling me that _I'm _ruining his _pristine _reputation?!"

"How long are you going to keep throwing my past in my face, Blairruh?" he yelled.

"As long as it takes for you to realize that I'm not trying to sabotage your life by going out one fucking night, ChuCK!"

"It doesn't matter if it's one night or a thousand nights! Don't you get it?" Chuck yelled, getting even more frustrated at her lack of response.

"DAMNIT BLAIR, WHAT IS THE BOARD GOING TO SAY WHEN THEY SEE MY FIANCEE PLASTERED ALL OVER PAGE SIX?!"

Blair's eyes bulged out their sockets.

Chuck immediately realizing his mistake, buried his face into his hands and leaned against a tall dresser.

"Fiancée?" Blair asked in a tiny, hopeful voice.

"Fucking Freudian slip" he grumbled.

"Chuck" Blair plead, waiting for an explanation.

Chuck sighed, but didn't turn around.

"Side-table drawer. Under the decoy playboy magazine" he said "It's the one place I knew you'd never look."

Blair all but dove for the top drawer. Opening it, she indeed saw the dirty magazine concealing a small Tiffany box.

She felt her heart-race as she opened it.

There nestled in black velvet was the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen. It was the total essence of her translated into a platinum ring. Pristine but not conservative. showy but not ostentatious. It was classic and modern rolled into one. She was speechless.

"I was waiting for our anniversary next week. I had a plan for a grand romantic gesture and I completely blew it" he laughed and turned around to face her "Four years of living in sin—can you believe it? It feels like only yesterday that we fell in love."

Blair smiled a watery smile.

He sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" he said.

"It's okay" she whispered.

"No it's not. I've been a wreck for weeks afraid you'd turn me down and I took my own insecurities out on you."

"It's okay."

"But Blair—"

"—Chuck? Can you just propose to me already?" she asked sweetly.

Chuck nodded and slid down onto one knee, never breaking eye contact.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I've known you since I was five and I've loved you since I was sixteen. You've shown me love I never thought I'd get to have and I want to spend the rest of my life thanking you for all that you've done for me. I promise to respect and love you and only you for as long as I live. I want nothing more in this world than to be your husband. Will you be my wife?"

It was a moment she dreamed about since she was a child. The guy on one knee may have changed since then, but he's been the only one she's dreamed about since she was sixteen.

"I'd love to" she told him.

He took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger.

"Perfect fit" he said, winking up at her.

Blair felt herself blush as she remembered Chuck uttering those same words to her in the back of his limo the first time they had sex.

"Always" she said.

He stood and pulled Blair up with him so they could seal the proposal with a kiss.

"What do we do now about Page Six?" Blair asked.

"Screw Page Six. Now we get have 'make-up/celebratory-we-just-got-engaged' sex" Chuck told her, discarding the paper from their bed and laying Blair down instead.

"I like the sound of that" she smiled up at him "You know what else I like the sound of?"

"You moaning my name?" he asked as he slid on top of her.

"Nope" she said "You moaning mine: Mrs. Blair Bass."

She wiggled her newly ringed finger for him to see.

Chuck took a moment to let the name sink in.

"Mrs. Blair Bass" he repeated, delight spreading over his features.

Blair nodded as she brought his face down to hers.

And that's how Chuck and Blair got engaged.


	3. Vulnerable

A/N: Remember this story? Haha, I can't remember why I abandoned this one in the first place—I think my inspiration just took me other places in the CB universe and I temporarily forgot about this…but I'm back now! Muhaha, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Vulnerable**

When Chuck was in an emotionally vulnerable state, his voice took on a somber and raspy tone that never failed to hit every maternal bone in Blair's body.

"Hello?" she answered her phone in her typical cheery fashion, assuming Chuck was calling for a mid-afternoon booty-call.

"Blair" his hoarse voice assaulted her good mood and forced her to sit up straight in her desk chair.

"Chuck? What's wrong? Talk to me" she told him, her mind racing a mile a minute.

He uttered a few soft words that Blair couldn't understand.

"Where are you?" she asked.

As he told her his location, Blair was already out of her chair and throwing various items into her purse.

"I'll be right there" she stated, about to hang up the phone until she heard him speak again.

"I need you" he vowed with more desperation in his voice than Blair had heard in a very long time.

And that's when she remembered what day it was.

"I'm coming. I promise" she swore back to him.

With that, Blair took off in search of a taxi. Normally she would not be caught dead in public transportation, but time was of the essence and waiting for her car to pick her up was simply not an option.

Traffic was a complete nightmare. It was a nail-biter—quite literally, and she had just gotten a manicure the day before. Chuck needed her _now _and she was a sitting duck in the middle of the Manhattan.

Until finally, _finally _the cab reached her destination.

"Just stop at the gate" she barked at the cabbie, tossing a hundred dollar bill through the tiny window and got out of the car.

At this rate, it would take far too long to direct the cab as to where to go and she would get there much faster on foot—which is why Blair Bass promptly removed her Louis Vuitton pumps and took off into a sprint barefoot through the cemetery.

It was an immediate response on her part—once the protector in her kicked in, there was nothing she would not to do come to a loved one's rescue. She barely registered the feeling of the wet grass between her toes or the how she was beginning to get short of breath as her body took her to Chuck's side like a magnet.

She found him on his knees in front of Bart's grave. His shoulders were slouched forward and his whole demeanor was submissive—he in no way resembled the powerful CEO he had become.

Blair wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go. Instead, she settled for walking up to him and standing loyally by his side.

It was them verses the world. And they would always win.

"I came as soon as I…" she gasped quietly, trying hard to catch her breath.

"I know" a quiet, steady voice confirmed. He wrapped his arm around her legs for stability.

Blair responded by weaving her fingers through his dark hair and petting him softly.

"Do you remember where we were the night it happened?" he asked.

"At the Snowflake Ball" she said automatically.

In high school, their relationship was never stable. They hit the highest highs and the lowest lows; they played the cruelest games and shared the sweetest moments. And they did all this in a whirl-wind over a period of two years.

By the time of the Snowflake Ball their senior year, they had hit a bit of a dry spell—they knew they couldn't be together, but they couldn't stay apart either. And because they couldn't confess their true feelings, they continued to drive each other crazy.

But that night something changed. After they schemed to find each other the perfect date (instead of doing the sane thing and just going together in the first place), Chuck reminded Blair that it was okay that what they had didn't have a label—that it was okay for them to just be Chuck and Blair because they both knew they had something special and wasn't that enough?

The first time they danced at Cotillion, Chuck wanted to parade Blair around for the world to see. He wanted everyone to be shocked to see her in his arms. He wanted to whisk her away with his perfected dance moves and make her forget all about the world around them.

It didn't work.

Next at the wedding, their dance had been his opportunity to apologize for being such an asshole to her. They were able to clear the air by masking it in the light-heartedness of a romantic dance and that did work to a point. They were back together for one blissful week.

But it didn't last.

And because they had done it wrong so many times before, Chuck now had a clear understanding of how to do it right. So, wearing his sparkly black jacket, he took Blair's hand and led her to a deserted little corner of the dance floor and they held each other close—not caring this time about who saw them or what they would say. Not about Nate or Gossip Girl or any of their classmates.

This dance was about them. It had all of the fire and magic of their relationship without any of the bullshit. It had the smoldering looks, the playful smiles, the flirtatious caresses, and the teasing almost-kisses.

It was perfect. Until the storm found them.

"That night" Chuck began quietly "was the first night in a long time that everything felt like it was in its place. And then just like that, it was taken from me."

Blair felt his arm tighten around her.

"Chuck" she offered, wanting to console him more than anything.

"I want to be a good husband, Blair" he said, not taking his eyes off his father's grave.

"You already are" she told him, subconscously twisting her wedding band around her finger.

They had been married for three months and three days.

"Better than he ever was to them" Chuck added.

"You will be. I know you will be" she said.

"I'll be a better father too" he said after a moment.

Blair's hand froze mid-motion. She had been trying to talk to him about future plans to have children for years and he always conveniently changed the subject. She assumed that he was just one of those men who didn't want to procreate.

She apparently assumed wrong.

Suddenly, she was flooded with all of the daydreams she had tried to suppress for so long. Dreams of her and her family—her husband and their son and daughter at the playground, on a picnic, around the tree at Christmas, opening presents on their birthdays…

Meanwhile, Chuck must have mistaken her silence as disbelief because he immediately got defensive.

"I'm not _him, _Blair" he choked out, burying his face against her stomach.

"No, you're not. I know you're not" she said, holding him close to her "You're my Chuck. You're an amazing husband, and you'll be the best father."

The word echoed gently through the graveyard, bring them both back to that fateful night five years ago that day…

_Lily found Charles in the direction that a speechless Serena had pointed her in. He had his arms wrapped around Blair, holding her so close that not even air could pass between their bodies. Their lips were fused together in a familiar lover's embrace that made Lily's already stunned heart drop further with dread._

"_Charles" she whispered, reaching her hand out to touch his arm._

_The lovers broke apart gracefully, unaware of the heartache that was about to ensue._

"_What is it?" Chuck asked with a lazy smile on his slightly swollen lips and a dreamy look in his eyes._

"_Oh Charles" Lily said again, pitying the poor boy and the news she had to break to him. It was the first time she had seen him so thoroughly at ease and happy. Life could be so very cruel._

"_You're father…" she began, choking back her tears._

_The bliss left his eyes instantly. He dropped his hold on Blair—much to her chagrin—and took a threatening step forward. The walls were back up._

"_What happened to my father?" he demanded, suddenly making Lily feel very small. _

_She glanced in Blair's direction, desperate to bring her eyes away from the boy's powerful orbs. _

_Blair's eyes were transfixed on the back of Charles' head. She looked terrified and helpless._

"_He…he…" Lily tried again._

"_TELL ME!" he yelled, causing both women to flinch._

"_Chuck" Blair whispered, reaching out to touch him._

_He shook off her attempt at comfort and instead grabbed onto Lily's arm with such force she flinched at the pain._

"_I'm so sorry Charles. He's dead" Lily told him barely above a whisper._

_The boy paled. His face grew rigid, almost past the point of recognition. No one moved or said a thing for a painful moment. _

_And then he ran._

_He ran so fast that Blair had to slip off her heels just for the chance to catch up to him on foot. She abandoned her shoes on the floor of the ball; but unlike Cinderella, instead of running away from true love and her prince, she ran towards him— because suddenly the fear of not being with Chuck when he really needed her outweighed the fear the unknown._

"_CHUCK!" she cried, running barefoot down the sidewalk to where he was pacing in wait for his limo "Wait for me, please!"_

"_**Go away**__" he spoke the words with such hoarseness in his voice that Blair physically shuddered._

"_No, I'll never leave you" Blair told him "Please don't shut me out."_

"_I need to be alone. I need…I can't…oh my god. Oh my god Blair" he whispered, working himself into a panic attack._

"_I'm here, I'm here" she repeated, throwing her arms around him and holding him tight._

"I need you Blair"Chuck told her with fresh tears in his eyes, looking up at her from his place on his knees.

"_I need you" he breathed._

"_I'm here" she said._

"_No, I mean I _need_ you Blair" he told her with a deep longing, his meaning clear._

_The limo pulled up._

"_Then take me" she whispered._

"I know" Blair told him, leaning down to kiss him.

With some difficultly, she managed to pull him to his feet and lead him over to where Arthur was parked without breaking the kiss. She opened the door and dragged him inside.

_When they got in the limo, there was no room for hesitation. He attacked her with an undiluted desperation that was wild and almost frightening. His mouth and hands were everywhere; as if he had lost control of his actions and could not decipher where to touch her first. _

_For Blair, trying to keep up with him was like deciding to run a marathon an hour before the race began. She had the ambition and the heart, but was no where near ready for the emotional and mental feat she was about to undertake._

They pulled at each other's clothes frantically, yet with the familiarity of a passion that never faltered. The spontaneity seemed almost rehearsed; and yet, it was still different from anything they ever experienced together.

"I need you Blair" he rasped.

"I know" she responded, easily straddling her husband on the expansion of the cool leather.

"_I need you" he repeated over and over again like a mantra. _

"_I'm here" she cried, unable to hold back her emotions any longer. She was devastated for his loss, and yet at the same time she was overjoyed to be intimate with him once again. The circumstances were horrible, but she could not keep her emotions in check any longer. "I'm here, Chuck."_

_And then, before she had a chance to say otherwise, he thrusted inside of her._

"_Ah!" she gasped, her traitorous body clung to his despite the pain of the intrusion._

"Blair" his voice cracked vulnerably as her soft folds danced over the head of his penis "Please…"

"Condom" she whispered in reminder, but he shook his head.

"Not this time" he told her.

Understanding washed over Blair in a hot rush. She blissfully sunk down onto his hard member and squeezed him for all she was worth.

"Oh my god" he sighed.

_He moved in and out of her erratically without any consideration for her body. His hands gripped too hard, his thrusts were jittery and hard, and he paid no attention to her other needs. _

_The sound of heavy breathing filled the limo, no words of endearment or encouragement were uttered from either party besides Blair's occasional "I'm here."_

_What they were seeking in that moment, it seemed, could not be put into words and therefore none were really spoken. It was about the physical act—the repetitive penetration that took two separate bodies and forced them into becoming a new entity altogether. An entity that stood for something, that gave them purpose and temporarily freed them from the mortal limitations that brought them together in the first place._

"I love you" she breathed as she moved her body up and down, in perfect synchronization with the gentle thrusts he gave to meet her half way. The fluidity of their coupling brought them rushes of pleasure and comfort that they could only ever find in each other.

"I love you too" he panted softly "So much."

"I know" she smiled, pressing her forehead against his.

_Despite the roughness of his actions, Blair was helpless against their lovemaking in any form it took—she surrendered herself to him fully._

_While she should have focused on the pain, the feeling of him moving within her brought back sweeter memories from sweeter times. And because of that, she could not suppress the tightening sensation low in her stomach that signaled her impending climax._

"_Chuuuck" she whispered quietly._

"_Blair" he groaned, devouring her neck._

"_Please don't leave me" she gasped in a moment of pure desperation as her muscled contracted around him._

_Chuck came right after her, but he didn't respond. He didn't need to._

_They both knew that regardless to what he said, he would leave her anyways. _

_Bass men always mourned alone._

"I'm sorry" he said after a minute.

They came together, a rarity for any couple, and were now enjoying the fruits of their labor—the complete serenity that wash over both of them as a result of their lovemaking. It was a perfect, wonderful moment in time for any two as in love as they were.

And yet, Chuck had apologized.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about" Blair told him, her face buried in the crook of his neck "I love that you still need me, after all these years."

"I will always need you" he said, hugging her tighter "I meant that I am sorry for that night. I know I hurt you."

"The only thing that hurt was that you shut me out. But that doesn't happen anymore. That's the reason we're married. We're at a place now where we can lean on each other when we need too—and there's nothing shameful about that. I loved you then and I love you now" she professed, pressing her lips firmly against the side of her neck "And that will never change."

"Mrs. Bass" he whispered reverently, sliding his palm over her flat stomach.

Blair moved her hand to cover his.

"Do you realize what we may have just done?" she asked.

"I do" he said.

Blair sat up to face him.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"Terrified. But you said I'd be the best" he told her "And you're my wife, so really I have no choice but to believe you."

A smile pulled on the corner of Blair's lips.

"I want to have your children too, Chuck" she said, leaning in to kiss him.

And with that gentle kiss in the back of their limo, their fates were sealed once again.

* * *


	4. Surprised

AN: My heart broke for Blair so badly during "Gone with the Will" that I used a lot of premises in that episode and transfused (aka rewrote) them in a happier place and time in this chapter to make myself feel better! Also I was in the rush to get this out because I had writer's block, so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes because I'm too lazy to reread it again.

* * *

**Surprised**

Chuck Bass has always prided himself as a man who could not be surprised.

After all, by sixteen years old he had seen hundreds of countries and cities, bedded just as many (if not more) willing women, and consumed every type of alcohol and drug he could get his hands on.

For a man who had done so much so early in his life, it was rare if not impossible to find something in his life that excited him. And continued to do so. Even if Chuck found something new, it also had the unfortunate occurrence of also losing its shine far too soon.

Which is why, as you can imagine, that the moment Chuck Bass found something that surprised him in a way he'd never believed could, he refused to let it go.

That something was a girl named Blair Waldorf.

"In the face of true love…" he murmured to his reflection as he straightened his black bowtie.

"Chuck, you ready to go?" Nate called through the closed door "Blair's limo just pulled up and it would look really bad if she got to the altar before you did."

Chuck laughed at the thought of his future wife red-faced and ready to spit, dressed in what he was sure was an overly expensive yet classy and stunning white dress, stomping down the aisle with her fiancé no where to be found.

Probably not a good start to their future together—even if the makeup sex in wedding attire was guaranteed to be explosive.

"Yeah, I'm ready" he said, opening the door and facing his best man.

"Dude, you're getting married to my childhood sweetheart today" Nate said, a disbelieving smile on his face.

"Face it, Nathaniel" Chuck swaggered, placing a hand on Nate's shoulder "She was never really yours."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blair Bass was nervous. She had a surprised lined up for her husband and it could go only in one of two ways. It could be a monumental success or a colossal disaster which would most likely end in an awful fight and him sleeping on the sofa.

But she couldn't help herself. Everything was in motion and there was nothing left to do but wait for him to open the door.

"_You never stop surprising me" he told her on their wedding night "And I'll always love you for that."_

She hoped that wasn't a load of bullshit.

"Mrs. Bass, Mr. Bass has just arrived and will be here shortly" one of the servers informed her.

"Okay, good. Great" she said to herself "Everyone! Chuck is on his way up so please get ready."

_Here goes nothing._ _3…2…1…_

"SURPRISE!" The room full of employees, board members, and friends and family cried out as the CEO of Bass Industries walked in…stunned.

But that was the thing about her husband—through the harsh exterior, he was almost too graceful. Even under the heaviest pressure or the most uncomfortable situation, he knew how to turn on his god-given charisma and appear at ease when really he was anything but.

"What do we have here?" he asked with a smile, scanning the crowd in an obvious attempt to track down his wife and hide behind her.

"It's your five year anniversary as CEO, Mr. Bass" Blair said, announcing her presence and walking towards him "And we wanted to congratulate you. You've been nothing short of magnificent. And we're all so proud of you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him in a very public display of affection.

"Especially me" she said quietly "I love you so much."

And then she kissed him so passionately that the crowd clapped and clinked their champagne glasses in encouragement.

"Please don't hate me" she requested as she pulled away "You can punish me later."

"I may have to hold you to that" Chuck murmured, plastering a smile back onto his face as he addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming, honestly, it means so much to me to have you all here" Chuck announced.

"Becoming CEO of Bass Industries was not a dream I had for myself at the ripe age of eighteen. But now that I'm here" he said, looking pointedly at Blair "I can't imagine my life any other way. Thanks again."

Blair admired from afar as her husband made his rounds and spoke politely to each of his guests. After a while, he finally managed to escape the masses and have a moment with her alone.

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked, not as upset as she thought he'd be.

"Well, the last time I tried to throw a brunch for you, you didn't receive it very well" she reminded him "But since I am _actually_ your wife now, I figured you can't accuse me trying to play a part."

Chuck smiled.

"Good point. But I didn't hate you then and I certainly don't hate you now. I'm just…surprised" he said.

"But you love my surprises" she reminded him.

"I love _you_" he said "The rest is bearable."

"Listen Chuck" she said to him, cradling his cheeks in her hands "I know that in the past this has been a day you dread…"

His eyes darkened slightly.

"But from now on I want this day to be the celebration it should have been your whole life. You've come so far in the past five years and I am so proud to call you my husband. Happy 23rd Birthday, sweetheart" she said before kissing him.

"Thank you" he whispered.

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"Do you have to work tonight?" she asked.

"I should be home for dinner" he said.

"Perfect" she smiled.

"Why? Are you planning something else?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"You'll see" she told him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Like most things in life, his wife was of course also right about his thoughts about his birthday. It wasn't an easy day for the first seventeen years of his life when his father forced him to suffer a horrific type of guilt that no child deserved.

And on the following year, his eighteen birthday—sans a mother and a father—a fragile minded Chuck Bass was given another burden he was not sure he was ready for: the family business.

Through it all, a mere five years later he stood today in front of the people in his life proud of what he had accomplished in such a short time span. But more important than being CEO of Bass Industries, Chuck was most proud to be married to Blair Bass.

But that doesn't mean he isn't a little apprehensive about what she may have in store for him as he rides his limo home alone that night.

He stepped out of the elevator leading to their private floor of one of the many hotels he owned.

"Blair?" he called out hesitantly.

"Kitchen!" she called back, clearly distracted.

Loosening his tie and dropping his briefcase, Chuck slowly walked towards the room Blair was rarely caught dead in. Occasionally, the cooking-bug would get her, but not without heavy assistance from various staff members.

But from the sound of it, Blair was flying solo in the kitchen tonight. And more surprising than that—it didn't smell half bad. In fact, it smelled quite marvelous.

Scratch that. That was not the most surprising part of all this—not by a long shot.

When Chuck was surprised (in a good way at least), he said her name with a type of reverent tone that made her feel like a million bucks.

"Blair?" he asked quietly, his throat as raw as sandpaper as he tried to swallow and take in the sight before him.

Make that a billion bucks.

There she was: his high society wife who only hours before was dressed to the dime like a twenty-three year old Michelle Obama, was now clad only in a black corset, thong, garner belt, stockings, and stilettos. Her accessories? A pearl necklace and a pair of pink oven mitts.

"Hi Sweetie" she greeted with a warm smile over her shoulder.

Currently, she was bent over and retrieving lasagna out of the oven—giving him a marvelous view of her backside as she did so. Whether this was deliberate or not was made clear when she looked back and winked at him.

"I…what…you…" he stuttered as he continued to shamelessly drag his gaze up and down her luscious curves.

It had been nearly two weeks since the last time they made love. Their mutual hectic work schedules—him at the office and Blair working towards her MA in teaching—was making it almost impossible for them to spend the type of quality time together that they used to when life was so much simpler.

"Hungry?" she asked coyly, motioning down to the bubbling dish of pasta which she held precariously close to her breasts which threatened to spill out of their bindings.

"Horny, actually" he responded, a smile breaking out over his face. He fucking loved this woman.

"That's pretty much what I was going for" she said, sauntering past him and to the initiate table for two she had set up in the living room in front of the burning fireplace.

Chuck followed blindly behind her, resisting the urge to grab her and ravish her where she stood. Something told him she would not be happy if he destroyed her dinner plans.

"I'm really hoping that this tastes as good as it looks" she commented absently as she took her seat.

"I have no doubt it will" Chuck said as he sat down as well, making it very clear from the look in his eyes that he was not referring to the food.

He took a large bite of the steaming concoction.

"It's delicious" he told her and he meant it. Married life was great.

"You better not just be saying that. This traditional housewife thing is a lot harder than it looks" she said, eyeing the food she had resting on her fork.

"Sweetheart" he said, "There is absolutely nothing traditional about your current ensemble."

"Um, pearls and heels?" she said, fingering her necklace "Joan Cleaver anyone?"

"I doubt dear Joan had a single scrap of lace in her wardrobe—dainty kerchiefs excluded" he told her "Traditions are meant for boring people. People not us."

"Except the good traditions. Like feeding the ducks in Central Park or having sex in your limo" she added.

"Exactly" he smiled "Are you going to try some?" he asked when he noticed she hadn't taken a bite yet.

"I don't know if I should. I'm afraid one bite of all this cheese and carbs will have me bursting out of my outfit. I didn't think that far ahead" Blair said.

Chuck gave her an unimpressed look.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy watching you eat it" she said.

Chuck motioned her over with a crooked finger.

"Come here Mrs. Bass" he requested.

Blair sighed dramatically before walking over to his chair and allowing him to place her on his lap.

"You worked your beautiful little ass off to make this and you are going to enjoy it just as much as I am" he explained as he fed her a bite.

"Good?" he asked.

Blair nodded before moving her head to slant her lips over his in their first kiss since he came home that night. They pulled apart slowly, savoring the very movement of their lips rubbing against each other.

"How has your birthday been so far?" she asked him as he fed her another bite.

"Well, it started out as kind of lousy as usual" he began "And moved to good when I got a chance to see you unexpectedly. But then it got bad again when I had to relock myself in my office for most of the day."

"But now, it's perfect. My best birthday ever" he told her.

"Really?" she asked, overjoyed.

"Really."

"So you liked your surprises?" she asked.

"I will admit I was a bit blindsided by the brunch, but I know you and that your heart was in the right place" he explained.

"And tonight?" Blair asked.

"Tonight is incredible" he breathed" I don't know what I did to deserve you, but Christ am I happy there's at least one person upstairs that likes me."

He ran his hands up and down her corset-clad body, admiring her immensely.

"You haven't worn a number like this in a while. I've missed them" he said.

"Me too. Which is why you'll be seeing a lot of them in the next couple of weeks. I need to wear them now while I still can" she told him.

Chuck's gaze intensified immediately as he realized her possible meaning.

"Are you...Did we?" he whispered.

And to his absolute delight, she nodded fiercely.

"We're going to have a baby" she confessed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh my god" he exclaimed, grabbing her face and kissing her everywhere he could reach.

That night they celebrated by making love in front of the fireplace. And in the kitchen. And on the stairwell. And on their bed. And in the bath tub.

Completely exhausted, they fell into their bed together, still wrapped in a lovers embrace.

Chuck's hand immediately found its new favorite resting spot on top of Blair's soft belly.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thanked his wife for the best surprise of his life.

* * *

TBC...don't forget to review! Next update will be of Our Little Secret, I promise!!!


	5. Apologetic

AN: Hello lovers! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. My other fic is slightly more in demand than this one and I felt the urge to update that story first. However, I'm back and here with the second to last chapter of this story. Enjoy and review if you feel so compelled.

This chapter is for my friend Sam, who recently found out she's expected *squeals* Hope you enjoy it, bb! Love you!

Also, for those interested in my slightly naughtier fiction, please visit my profile and do the poll so I know what you want to read the most!

* * *

**Apologetic**

When Chuck screwed up, he used a term of endearment that always seemed to work for the other man in Blair's life.

"Blair-bear" he murmured into the doorjamb.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BLAIR-BEAR! YOU RE NOT MY FATHER, ONLY HE GET'S TO CALL ME THAT!!!" she screamed from the inside of the bathroom which she barricaded herself into.

"Don't yell, sweetheart, you'll raise your blood-pressure" Chuck told her.

"Don't flatter yourself into thinking you have any affect on my rising blood-pressure, you pompous ass! It's not my fault I'm like this, I can't control my fucking hormones" her voice cracked at the end.

Chuck knew at that moment that she had just switched gears and started crying.

"Oh baby, don't cry" he sighed, resting his forehead against the bathroom door as he listened to the love of his life sobbing in the connecting room.

"Stop telling me what I can't do!" she cried, chucking a bar of soap at the door.

"Fine, cry. Cry all you want. But please let me in" he pled "I just want to hold you."

Blair scoffed.

"Oh, so now you _want_ to touch me? Who's acting wishy-washy now, huh Bass?" she sniffed.

"Bass, don't make me break this door down" he warned, his sanity teetering as he tried to adapt to his wife's crazy antics.

"I'd like to see you try, you wimp! You'd probably break a nail!" she called to him.

Chuck rocked back on his heels, physically biting down on his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything.

A solid minute passed.

"Bass? Did you walk away from me while I'm trying to yell at you?" Blair called.

"Bass?"

He remained silent.

"Chuck?" she called, her voice wavering.

"I'm right here, sweetheart" he said at last.

"You son of a bitch, I thought you left me" she cried, slapping the door and pretending it was her husband.

"I'm not leaving you…even if you've been verbally abusing me for the past twenty minutes" Chuck told her "And there's no end in sight."

"I'm upset" she explained.

"I know, I didn't mean to upset you" he said "I'm just concerned…"

"About the baby. Blah blah blah blah. Who did you marry Bass? Me or your unborn child?" she asked.

"You" he said, smiling.

"That's right. I'm your first love. Me, don't forget that" she ordered.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he told her as he rubbed the piece of wood that separated them.

"I really am sorry I hurt your feelings, Blair. You know how much your safety means to me" he said.

"I know what you're doing Bass. I'm not coming out" she said definitively.

Chuck sighed.

"Fine. You stay. I'll be right back" he said.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"I'm coming right back" he called over his shoulder before heading to his computer.

"Typical" Blair muttered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few minutes later, Blair heard a ruffling noise and thought for sure that Chuck was trying to open the door.

She hurried over to it and pressed her ear to the door. That's when she felt something thin poking at her toes.

Looking down, Blair saw that he was not forcing the door—instead he was sliding a piece of paper through the crack.

"What's this?" she asked.

Chuck didn't say anything.

Blair, with great difficulty, managed to squat down and retrieve the piece of paper. In pink highlighter Chuck had written the words "READ ME" and highlighted various sentences on the page.

It was an article he had found on a health website. The title was "Safe Sex Positions During Pregnancy."

Despite her earlier humiliation, Blair could not help but stifle a laugh as she noticed the positions that her husband wanted to call her attention to—he had scribbled little pink stars next to "spooning," "rear entry," and "edge of bed."

The star next to "spooning" was the largest, and accompanied by a heart and a smiley-face.

He made it far too difficult for her to say mad at him for long. It really was unfair.

She opened the door just wide enough for her to stick her head out.

And there he was, the basstard she agreed to marry, stretched out on their king sized bed with one arm resting behind his head. The other hand patted the spot next to him. His eyebrows wiggled at her suggestively and a smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

"The internet Bass? Really?" Blair asked him.

"Sometimes I think I know everything" he conceded, sitting up "Other times I know when I've been an asshole. And I was an asshole to you tonight."

"True" she agreed, pursing her lips.

"Will you just come out of there already? You're depriving me the sight of my gorgeous wife eight months pregnant with my child. It's cruel, even for you" he teased.

Blair sighed before moving from her hiding place behind the door. Open the door wide, she stood in the frame wearing a deep purple silk matching bra and panties set—leaving her very pregnant belly exposed and on display. She happened to carry all of her weight in her stomach, so that from behind you could barely tell she was expecting.

Since entering her third trimester, Blair had been doing her best to deal with the extreme changes in her body, but it wasn't easy. The other day, when she was feeling particularly feisty, she wandered into the maternity lingerie section and found what she was hoping would be a sexy, yet tasteful set for her husband to enjoy.

But of course he had to ruin everything tonight by taking one look at her and immediately spouting out some concern about sex being unsafe so close to her ninth month. Naturally, Blair had been mortified that her husband was turning down sex—convinced he was making up excuses so he didn't have to touch her.

"_You're the reason I'm like this in the first place, you inconsiderate bastard! It's not my fault I'm fat and ugly and horny all the time" she had cried as she stormed into the bathroom._

"_Blair…" Chuck said gently, trying to calm her._

"_No, don't bother. I'm so sorry you even have to look at me when I'm like this. Go screw some size 0 hooker for all I care. I don't even want to have sex with you, you prick!"_

"_Baby, I never said I didn't…" he tried again._

_Blair spun around right after she entered the bathroom, door in her hand._

"_I blame myself, really. I'm the one who had to go and marry a man intimidated by vibrators. If you didn't have to throw mine out, I could take care of my issues all on my own and never have to bother you with my fat, disgusting body! Fuck you" she said before slamming the door shut and locking it behind her._

So yeah, it was a pretty rough night in Château de Bass. But things we starting to look up now.

After all, she was no longer barricaded in the other room.

"There she is" Chuck marveled as Blair took a step forward, "You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?"

"No I'm not" Blair argued, covering her naked belly with her arms "I look completely ridiculous and I'm returning this stupid outfit tomorrow. It was a dumb idea."

"No you're not. I simply forbid it. In fact, I insist you wear that and only that for the next four weeks" he told her.

His wife rolled her eyes.

"I know these past few months haven't been easy on you" she told him "I wanted to do something special for you, for us."

"And I was an insensitive prick. Forgive me?" he asked.

Blair glanced down at the information he printed out for her.

"You really want to have sex with me, even though I look like this?" she asked.

"As long as it's safe and doesn't hurt you" Chuck explained.

"I'm sure we can handle it" she said, rubbing her belly, "So, you're a fan of option number 1?"

"Very much so" he told her.

"And you're sure you're not disgusted by how much weight I gained?" she asked as she waddled towards the bed.

"Of course not. In fact, I've never found you more attractive. More of my Blair to love" he said as he stood up to help her onto the bed.

Blair rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm supposed to be on my left side" Blair told him.

"I know sweetheart, I read it too" he said, helping her lie down.

"Alright, Mr. Expert of Pregnancy Sex" she said as he slid a soft pillow under her stomach.

"Have you had sex with many women in their third trimester, Bass? Cause you certainly know how to be accommodating" she told him.

"Just making sure you're comfortable, dear" Chuck said, delicately sliding off her underwear.

"Okay let's do this" she sighed.

"Don't sound too excited now. I thought you wanted this" her husband said, slightly offended.

"I do, but all that yelling has worn me out. And I feel like a beached whale" she said over her shoulder.

"But you still want me?" he asked as he undressed and laid down behind her.

"Unfortunately" Blair teased, taking his arm and firmly wrapping it around her belly as she entwined their fingers.

Chuck gently lifted her right leg and placed his own in between.

"Is this okay?" he asked, positioning himself against her.

"Mmhm" she moaned as the head of his cock rubbed against her slick folds, "Very, very okay."

Chuck smiled and pressed his lips against the back of her shoulder before sliding into her wet heat.

"Uhhh" Blair breathed out shakily as he began to pump in and out of her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, praying to god the answer was no, because over on his side, it felt fucking incredible.

"No, it feels so good" she told him, turning her head towards his "I love you."

"I love you too" he said, kissing her sweetly.

He continued to make slow, gentle love to her until they climaxed together.

Blair's cries of pleasure echoed through the walls of their home as she found the release she had been dreaming of for the past week.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Chuck rumbled against her ear.

"Mmhm, very much so" she murmured, already beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Does that mean I'm better than a battery-operated toy?" he teased.

"Well you are slightly more high maintenance" she told him, "But I suppose so" she conceded.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes" he said, bringing their entwined hands to his lips and kissing the back of hers.

"I love you too, Mr. Bass."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

TBC…Leave a review, check out my poll (dirty!), and do a happy dance 'cause we're only a few weeks away from season 3 of "The Chuck and Blair Show" (formerly known as _Gossip Girl_).


End file.
